Kalaki's brithday celebration
by Kalaki
Summary: There's a new girl at the institute (ME!!) who's just in for a visit but is convinced that everyone is an actor and that nothing is real. Boy am I in for a shock!!
1. 7 days

All my other fics are on hold just for this!! Sorry if that annoys most people but It's my birthday!!!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Scott relaxed in a large comfy chair. The last week of march, so peaceful, so calm. Soon it would be April. A month that fitted in perfectly between summer and spring. A month where usually nothing happened.  
  
And boy do I mean the word 'Usually'!!  
  
Jean was slobbing around (after doing all of her homework to grade A standard and practise her soccer skills until she hurt).  
  
"I love this time of the year" she sighed  
  
"The weathers getting nicer" Scott agreed  
  
"Spring break" Jean sighed  
  
(Memo: I do not have the slightest clue what or when 'Spring break' is but because the word 'Spring' is in there I decided to add it in)  
  
"Easter" Both Scott and Jean jumped at the sound of Kurt's voice. They looked around but the fuzzy elf was no where to be seen  
  
"Kurt? Where are you?" Jean asked  
  
"Look up" came the simple reply and as Scott and Jean did so they saw Kurt hanging upside down from the ceiling "I've been here for hours"  
  
"Don't you ever get too much blood rushing to your head?" Scott asked  
  
"Nope" Kurt replied and jumped down "So nothing interesting has been going on" He said  
  
"It seems like everything's just stopped" Jean shrugged "We haven't been in any battles since February, no big tests since January, no new students"  
  
"Jeeze! Life around here's become so dull lately!!" Kurt cried and wandered off  
  
"Only Kurt could complain about that" Scott groaned "Personally, I love that everything's cooled off for a bit. I hope it'll be a while until things start going crazy again"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
A black Saab pulled up in front of the institute, a greying man was driving it with a tall woman sitting next to him. In the back was a teenage girl, her messy blond hair flickering across her eyes every few moments.  
  
The minute the car stopped she leapt out of the door with a small rucksack on her back.  
  
"COOL!!" She cried "So what's this big surprise you got in store Dad?"  
  
"Well" Her Dad got out of the car next "Your mother and I know how much you love the X-men so..."  
  
"NO WAY!!!!" The girl cried excitedly "Is this the real, honest to God, set for X-men??!!"  
  
"I told you she'd like it" Her mother whispered quietly as she smiled  
  
"You rule!!" Their daughter cried and embraced her parents "thankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
  
"We'll be back on April 3rd with you presents twinkle toes" her Mum smiled  
  
"Mu-um!!!" she flushed with embarrassment "You promised not to call me that!"  
  
"See you later sweetie" The girls Dad kissed her on the forehead before both the parents entered the car and drove off.  
  
"This is the best birthday ever!" Kayleigh Herbertson laughed and walked confidently inside  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt was bored out of his skull. He got bored very quickly which meant that the last month had passed by slowly it never seemed to end.  
  
He scuffed his foot along the ground as he walked aimlessly around the mansion.  
  
"WOW!!!" Kurt's head snapped up as he saw a girl looking right at him.  
  
"Oh no!" Kurt cried instinctively and covered his face with his hands. To his surprise the girl ran to him, grasped one of his hands and began to shake it  
  
"Alan Cumming!! Sir this is such an honour! I LOVED you in Spice girls the movie and I thought it was so great that you were chosen to play Nightcrawler in X2. I've got ALL the prequels but I've read yours the most but what's with the tattoos? The original Nightcrawler doesn't have tattoos all over his face"  
  
Kurt was surprised that this girl could breath she was speaking so fast. And as she spoke she pumped his hand up and down so furiously that his whole body was juddering up and down.  
  
"HUH?? Tattoos?? I don't have any tattoos" He gasped when she paused long enough for him to say anything. He released his hand and the girl stared intently at his face for a moment.  
  
"Yeah! You don't! COOL!! You must have gotten all those petitions I sent Marvel!! Mr Cumming I'm so glad!!" she smiled  
  
"My name isn't Alan Cumming!!" Kurt cried loudly  
  
The girl looked very confused and paused for a moment  
  
"?" she asked  
  
"No" Kurt replied  
  
"How about.....David Cockrum???" she was clearly running out of ideas  
  
"My name is Kurt Wagner" Kurt said slowly  
  
"Ahhh!!" The girl said "You're in character!! I'm Kayleigh"  
  
Kurt sighed "What are you doing in the institute?"  
  
"It's a birthday present, My dad knows the Professor" Kayleigh explained  
  
"Are you a mutant?"  
  
"Nope" Kurt noticed that Kayleigh looked depressed as she said that  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" Logan growled as he walked in.  
  
Kayleigh's breath caught in her throat and an incredibly intense blush crossed her entire face  
  
"Oh my God!!!!! Hugh Jackman" She gasped  
  
"Who?" Kurt and Logan asked  
  
"Sir you were fabulous in Beauty and the beast" Kayleigh giggled nervously  
  
"Kid, I think you need to sit down. Away from me" Logan muttered and walked out  
  
"This is sooooo the best birthday ever!!" She smiled  
  
"Kayleigh, no offence but I don't think you're sane" Kurt shook his head  
  
"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment" Kayleigh stuck her tongue out at him  
  
"Kitty! Hi!" Kurt waved as his friend appeared  
  
"Hey! I know you! You're Madison in Card capt-!" Kayleigh was cut off by Kurt's hand covering her mouth  
  
"This girl is insane! She keeps calling us by different names and saying that we've been in other things" Kurt cried  
  
"Kurt, take your hand off her mouth" Kitty sighed  
  
"But Kitty, you don't-OOOWWWWW!!" Kurt howled as Kayleigh bit down sharply on his hand.  
  
"You're hands stink of meat!" she gagged "Gross-o-rama!"  
  
"Are you, like a vegetarian?" Kitty asked  
  
"Uh-huh" Kayleigh nodded  
  
"Typical, you're even skinnier than her!" Kurt prodded Kayleigh's waist and shuddered when his fingers hit her ribs  
  
"Quit it!!" Kayleigh yelled and slapped his hands away. "I hate it when people talk about my weight"  
  
"It must be non existent!" Kurt cried  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Kitty asked  
  
"Birthday present, I'm staying here until the day after my birthday" Kayleigh explained  
  
"When's your birthday Kayleigh?" Kitty asked  
  
"April second and call my Kalaki" she smiled  
  
"Kalaki? What kind of name is that??" Kurt cried  
  
"A nick-name, yours should be Mr tactful" Kayleigh muttered sarcastically  
  
"Where are you from, that doesn't sound like an American accent" Kitty changed the subject  
  
"I live in" Shudder "England"  
  
Kitty and Kurt exchanged a glance "What did you say?"  
  
"I said I lived in" Shudder "England" Kayleigh repeated  
  
"What's wrong with England?" Kitty asked  
  
"If I see one more rainstorm, flood, school uniform or pasty I swear I will scream" she groaned  
  
"What's a pasty" Kitty asked just as Kurt said "You have to wear a school uniform!?"  
  
"Pastry stuffed with filling very popular in Cornwall and yes, it's blue and I have to wear a skirt"  
  
"Where's cornwall?" "That is so sexist!" Two questions were thrust at Kayleigh again  
  
"Next to my home county Devon and trust me, I know" the girl was grinning "Can I have a tour of the set now?"  
  
"Set?" Kurt and Kitty mouth at each other  
  
"We'll take you to professor X, he'll give you a room if he knows you're coming" Kitty said  
  
"wait a sec, you said you were born on April second" an Idea was forming in Kurt's mind and he began smiling "By any chance were you born in the morning?"  
  
Kayleigh sighed "Yes and it's a damn good thing too! I wouldn't be able to stand it if I was born on April fools day!!"  
  
Kurt laughed "So we're practically celebrating you're birthday! Cool! I know exactly what to get you"  
  
There was a long pause  
  
"You're going to get me a whoopee cusion aren't you?" Kayleigh sighed  
  
"Wait and see" Kurt smiled  
  
"Awwwww! Crud" she muttered 


	2. 6 days

Chapter two!! I do not own the x-men, this chapter is devoted to all my friends and all the people who make me laugh by sending me funny reviews  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kayleigh was staring at everything she saw, more than once she took out a single use camera and began snapping away happily. Kurt began to notice that Kayleigh seemed to follow him where ever he went.  
  
"Why do you follow me everywhere kalaki?!" He cried  
  
"You're funny and photograph well" Kayleigh smiled  
  
"Well, I can't argue with you there" he sighed and flicked his hair back  
  
"May we return to the subject please" Xavier said gently, they were all in the briefing room.  
  
"Yeah, lets talk about me!" Kayleigh laughed "What?" she asked when she saw the looks she was receiving "Look, the self-centeredness comes with being an only child. You learn to deal with it"  
  
"As you know she's from England and I invited her to spend her birthday here" Xavier smiled as he carefully interrupted.  
  
"Ahh, that explains it" Evan grinned  
  
"Explains what?" Kayleigh asked  
  
"The weirdness, you're British"  
  
"Oh, I do know that my Boy. Frightfully impertinent of me to be so with all you yanks about" Kayleigh said in a very posh English accent  
  
"Completely and totally insane" Kurt sighed shaking his head  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me" Kayleigh pulled a long sheet of paper out of her pocket "I need autographs from Kurt, Rogue, Jamie and Toad for my friend Abbie soler star"  
  
Everyone exchanged looks but the three X-men pulled pens out of their pockets and signed the paper.  
  
"It's a shame I can't get toads but I guess this'll have to do" she sighed  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, when it was answered a girl carrying her own weight in sweets walked in. The two females exchanged the sweets for the paper and just as quickly the girl left again.  
  
"What on earth was that!?" Scott cried  
  
"Abbie soler star" Kayleigh said simply  
  
"Say, are you going to eat all those sweets by yourself?" Kurt asked sweetly (no pun intended)  
  
"Dig in" she laughed and the sweets were quickly shared out.  
  
"So, I bet you guys have been busy. I cannot wait to see series three of X- men evo. Knowing how we get American shows in" shudder "England I'll have to wait months for them to finish series two!"  
  
"X-men evo?" Kitty asked  
  
"Sorry, forgot you were in character" Kayleigh laughed "Maybe I'll get on the show someday. I take Drama GCSE's"  
  
"GCSE's??" Kitty asked  
  
"Also known as the cruellest punishment for being British" she groaned in response and was about to start on a long list of complaints about a certain set of exams that British Kids have to take in year 11 when the doorbell went yet again.  
  
"Is that the weird girl with the sweets again?" Evan asked  
  
"YAY! I hope so!" Kurt cried happily  
  
"Um, Kayleigh, I arranged an extra surprise for you" Xavier smiled warmly  
  
"What?" Kayleigh leapt up and ran to the door  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep her here for a week charles?" Logan asked  
  
"She's a beautiful, intelligent, clever, pretty, witty (I'm laying it on a bit thick aren't I? ^_^) girl Logan, I am sure we can trust Kayleigh and Sarah"  
  
"Who's Sarah?" Jean asked stupidly  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Came a scream from down the corridor  
  
"KALAKI!!"  
  
"GOLDIE/RED LOCKS!!"  
  
"Those nicknames are just bizarre!" Rogue cried  
  
Kayleigh ran back in dragging her friend in toe  
  
"COOL!" The girl who was obviously called Sarah cried out.  
  
"Great, more weirdo british Kids" Logan growled  
  
"Oh. My. God!" Sarah gasped "Is that-?"  
  
Kayleigh nodded smugly and Sarah ran towards Logan  
  
"Hugh Jackman!" she breathed "I bought the beauty and the beast soundtrack just because you were in it"  
  
Sarah had long redish orange hair (Hence her nickname which is actually real), wore glasses and at the moment was doting on Logan worse that Kayleigh had a few minutes earlier.  
  
"I'm noticing a connection between these two" Scott sighed  
  
"Don't look at me, saz has got it worse for him" Kayleigh snickered  
  
"You're the one who named your puppy after him" Sarah turned around and said to her friend  
  
"You named you pet LOGAN??" Kurt asked  
  
"Yeah, and he's gay. What does that say?" Sarah grinned  
  
"SARAH!! My dogs sexuality has nothing to do with them!" Kayleigh cried but she'd turned beetroot red in half a second.  
  
"Lemme' get this straight, my name is being shared with a gay dog" Logan growled  
  
"Well, he's more of a bisexual" Kayleigh muttered  
  
Logan simply raised an eyebrow and Kayleigh shut up (Which is incredibly rare)  
  
"Mr Jackman, would you do something for me" Sarah smiled shyly and took a coke can out of her bag.  
  
Logan looked at her, then the can, her, can, her, can  
  
"You ARE kiddn' me right?" he groaned  
  
"Pretty please? With a chocolate flake and cherry on top?" Sarah begged  
  
Logan sighed deeply "Fine" he then popped and retracted his claws in the time it took to blink.  
  
The top to the can fell to the floor.  
  
"Cool, those are strong props" Sarah gasped and put the rest of the can in her bag.  
  
"Props?" Scott shook his head "Look you two, I don't know what you seem to think about us but you are not on a set, there is no such thing as X-men evolution and all this is real!"  
  
Kayleigh and Sarah exchanged a look  
  
"You brought your laptop?" Sarah asked  
  
"You brought the DVD?" Kayleigh replied  
  
"What's going on?" Kurt asked  
  
"You're about to be given an education" Kayleigh replied  
  
Sarah felt around in her bag and pulled out a DVD case.  
  
"X-men the Movie"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
LOL!! I'm luving this!!  
  
How will they react? Does the truth hurt? Find out tomorrow!! 


	3. 5 days

Chapter three!  
  
(Update on my birthday : unless you can't tell IT'S IN 5 DAYS!!!!!!! ^_^)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"What on Earth is this?!" Kurt cried taking the DVD out of Sarah's hands  
  
"Hey!" Sarah cried  
  
"Woah" Kurt muttered "Scott, I think you'd better see this"  
  
"Givvit back!" Sarah yelled angrily  
  
"Kurt, she 'aint kidding, give her back the DVD" Kayleigh said warningly  
  
Kurt ignored her completely, dodged Sarah and tossed Scott the film case.  
  
"Sweet mother of God!" Scott gasped "That's, me!"  
  
"That's all of us!" Rogue whispered  
  
"Except me" complained Kurt  
  
"And me" Evan noticed  
  
"How can we be on this?" Kitty asked "We never took part in a film"  
  
"Well, it's not actually us, see? It's a bunch of adult actors" Rogue pointed out  
  
"Yeah, why have we grown up?" Jean asked  
  
"Well, I guess grown up superheros are better" Kayleigh shrugged "Its my fave film of all time so you'd better not speak against it"  
  
"HEY!! Give. That. BACK!!" Sarah yelled jumping up and down angrily  
  
"Halle Berry is storm" Scott noticed  
  
"Wow, I'll bet auntie O will like that" Evan grinned  
  
"I'll amputate your feet and send them to Australia!!" Sarah wasn't done yet.  
  
"Hugh Jackmans Logan, at least that explaines why these two keep on calling him that" Jean said  
  
"James Marsoen, Famke Janssen, Bruce Davidson, Ray Park" Kitty read out all the actors.  
  
"Hey!! It's gandalf!" Kurt yelled suddenly  
  
"Yes, Kayleigh's dad's in it!! Big whoop! Givvit back!" Sarah cried angrily  
  
"What?? Kayleigh's dad isn't Ian McKellen!" Scott said  
  
"It's a long running joke 'cause my dad looks like him" Kayleigh groaned  
  
"And our German Teacher" Sarah laughed playfully prodding Kayleigh in the shoulder  
  
"Oh God, you will NEVER let me forget that will you?" Kayleigh yelled  
  
"Nope" Sarah grinned smugly  
  
"Cool! Patrick Stewart's professor X" Rogue cried  
  
There was a knock at the door  
  
"NOOOOO!! No more British Kids!!" Evan screamed and leapt under the sofa  
  
Scott shook his head and answered it  
  
All of the brotherhood were standing on the porch holding onto two more teenage girls.  
  
"Hey Man! We got ourselves some hostages! Now let us in" Toad laughed  
  
"huh?" Scott asked  
  
"He said Let Us In" Lance said rudely and pushed Scott aside (who was too stunned to fight back)  
  
The Brotherhood entered the sitting room pushing the two girls in front of them  
  
"Ugh! What are YOU guys doing here?!" Rogue groaned putting the DVD on the table  
  
"YOINK!!" Sarah yelled before leaping so hard that she knocked the whole table over  
  
"Weirdo British Kids" Evan was heard to mutter quietly  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!!" Sarah embraced the plastic and was seen to be stroking Hugh Jackman's face lovingly  
  
(BTW: This may be my last update as Sarah will kill me when she reads this)  
  
"Hey! We're still here!" Fred roared  
  
"We know!! We can't exactly miss you" Rogue groaned  
  
"Oh My GOD!!" Kayleigh squealed and began to run towards the hostages  
  
"More friends?" Scott asked worriedly  
  
Kayleigh ran over to the girl but suddenly changed direction and jumped Todd. Her arms flew around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ewwwww" Kitty gagged  
  
Todd, unused to any female affections let alone one's this drastic, couldn't keep upright and fell to the ground.  
  
"Now that's just sick" Sarah, Rogue and jean all said at the same time  
  
"Sorry" Kayleigh smiled and got up.  
  
"Toad looked stunned  
  
"Oh! Sarah look! It's Daisy and Hannah!" Kayleigh smiled  
  
"Really?" Sarah ran towards the two girls and took off their gags  
  
Daisy also wore glasses and had a neat mass of short, curly black hair. Hannah was a relatively plain girl but had the cutest most innocent smile her face seemed to shine at her friends.  
  
"Kalaki!! I cannot believe you'd rather snog a frog than save our hides!" Daisy cried with her hands on her hips  
  
"Sorry" Kayleigh blushed "Couldn't help myself"  
  
Sarah turned to Kurt "She's written this unbelievable slash fic with you and toa-!" She was cut off sharply by Kayleigh leaping on her  
  
"She does that a lot" Hannah said calmly  
  
"I can't look" Evan cried from behind the sofa "What's going on?"  
  
"Two more of Kalaki's friends are here" Kurt explained  
  
"British?"  
  
"You'd better believe it baby! YEAH!!" Daisy, Kayleigh, Sarah and Hannah laughed all doing very good Austin Powers impressions  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 


	4. 4 days

Chapter four  
  
Sorry I couldn't manage to update this yesterday but I went *blush* shopping  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
The first night at the institute and all the girls were in the same room. It had been a tough decision to put them all together for such a long time but Xavier trusted them.  
  
At about eleven they came downstairs looking for a sugar rush and they looked very odd.  
  
Kayleigh was wearing a nightie that was at least two sizes to small so that it showed most of her legs. Daisy was obviously wearing an antique nightdress which went down to her toes and looked as if it was Victorian. Sarah was wearing blue pyjamas and Hannah was also wearing pyjamas except they were pink  
  
"Gutentag" Kayleigh said simply  
  
"Do you guys have ice cream?" Daisy asked, the white dress against her pale skin made her look like a ghost  
  
"Sure, Kurt keeps about a ton of Ben and Jerry's in the fridge" Jean indicated  
  
"Won't he mind?" Hannah asked  
  
"Hey, what he don't know can't hurt him" Scott shrugged  
  
"Um, why are you and Jean down here by yourself?" Daisy asked suspiciously  
  
"Errrrr!" Scott and Jean turned very red  
  
"And why are you wearing Jeans Lippy Scott?" Kayleigh giggled  
  
"Umm, I'm - I'm" Scott was clearly grasping for straws  
  
"Leave him alone Kalaki" Sarah said calmly "It's obviouse what Scott's doing"  
  
"It is?" every other person in the room asked  
  
"Yeah! Scott's a cross dresser" Sarah said as if it was obvious  
  
All the girls ran out of there screaming with laughter.  
  
*  
  
Kurt couldn't sleep, usually by this time he'd be out like a light but there was a noise that wouldn't shut up in the next room  
  
Female giggling.  
  
It had started about an hour ago and it still hadn't stopped. It was driving him up the wall. Kurt pulled his pillow over his head but suddenly the noise stopped.  
  
"Huh?" he muttered as someone opened his door  
  
Someone suddenly ran forwards, kissed him, then ran off again.  
  
"Uh, Great" Kurt moaned "Truth or dare, Kill me now"  
  
He wasn't going to hang around for a repeat and quickly went downstairs. He was hungry anyway, this just gave him a reason to eat the ton of ice cream he'd stored  
  
'Mmmm, ice cream' he thought happily 'That'll cheer me up'  
  
Of course, Kurt was in for a bit of a shock  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
The fridge was empty!!!! Where had all the ice cream gone? The cookie dough, the cherry, the fudge and caramel, the strawberry! It had all disappeared  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" Kurt looked up and saw kayeigh  
  
Eating his ice cream  
  
"My ice cream!" he yelled and dived at her. Kayleigh simply took a step to the left and watched him fly past  
  
"You are too much Mr. Cumming" she laughed  
  
"KURT!! My name is KURT!!!" Kurt yelled hysterically  
  
"Sorry" Kayleigh shrugged and continued eating. He started to drool  
  
"What flavour have you got?" he asked quietly  
  
"Chocolate chip cookie dough" she replied  
  
Kurt couldn't stop himself from getting down on his knees and begging  
  
"Please can I have some? Please, please, please!" he cried  
  
Kayleigh grinned, loaded her spoon and held it out for him. Weak with joy Kurt leaned forwards to eat it. Kayleigh stepped backwards. He leaned forwards further. She stepped backwards again.  
  
"Quit that!" Kurt pouted  
  
"Make me"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
(Two minutes later)  
  
Daisy and all the others were running down the institute stairs  
  
"I hope nothing bad's going on" Hannah said  
  
"Kalaki wouldn't have stayed down there if nothing was wrong" Sarah pointed out  
  
"Yeah, we were about to levitate her" Daisy moaned  
  
They reached the kitchen quickly but most of the lights were out  
  
"Be careful" Sarah whispered "we break anything and we'll be back in" shudder "England before we can sing the American national anthem"  
  
"Yes mother" Daisy teased "We won't break anything" she walked in confidently, sure that she knew her way around already.  
  
Sarah and Hannah waited for the inevitable "Ow!!" and the sound of something falling to the ground.  
  
The large light turned on suddenly and a moment later...  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!! GHOST!!!"  
  
Kurt came running out of the kitchen in half a second.  
  
"Well done Daisy" Sarah sighed "You scared my God out of his mind"  
  
"Your fault for worshipping someone with a tail!" Daisy hissed angrily, she was bouncing up and down clutching her foot. Several dictionaries appeared to have landed on her toe when she bumped into a shelf.  
  
Hannah hid a laugh and suddenly found Kayleigh. She was tied to a chair. Everyone stared at her for a moment not able to say anything.  
  
"A little help here?" she asked sharply  
  
All three girls collapsed laughing  
  
"It's not funny!!" Kayleigh cried "he enjoyed tying my legs up way too much"  
  
This set them all off again  
  
"How? Why?" Sarah managed  
  
"He wanted my ice cream" she sighed in reply "Stupid elf jumped me"  
  
"Blaspheme!" Sarah yelled pointing at her immobile friend "Our God is not a stupid elf!"  
  
"Sarah? Just untie me" Kayleigh said simply  
  
"What's the magic word?" Hannah teased  
  
"Untie me other wise I'll make you listen to 'Learn French' tapes in your seep again" Kayleigh raised one eyebrow  
  
"Correct" Hannah said quickly and untied her friend "Aren't you EVER going to get a new night dress kalaki? This ones way too short now"  
  
"It still fits dunnit?" Kayleigh shrugged  
  
Daisy limped over "Hey! Has anyone failed to miss something here??"  
  
"What?" the others asked  
  
"Kurt tied Kayleigh to a chair and they both ate ice cream. That must be a 9 on the kinky scale"  
  
Kayleigh began loosening her joints "I've said it before and I'll say it again Dais : The only reason you're allowed in public is because no mental home will take you"  
  
Sarah looked around "I see Scott and Jean aren't here any more"  
  
"I saw Scott going into the loo just as we were coming down" Hannah said helpfully  
  
"That means that in, three, two, one..."  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
"Scott will be getting a little surprise" Sarah smiled evily  
  
"Look, Sarah. I know you hate Scott but what ever you just did was uncalled for" Kayleigh shook her head  
  
"Scott is evil and must die" Sarah said in a monotone voice "I cannot control it kalaki...must...kill...evil...one"  
  
Kayleigh and Hannah exchanged glances  
  
"We need new friends" Hannah groaned  
  
"Oh yeah" Kayleigh shook her head  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I'm going to probably write another one today so just hang about and they'll be another chapter along soon!  
  
BTW: I luv you Saz, dais, Little sis' PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! 


	5. 3 days

Chapter five  
  
I do not own the X-men or myself. Little green men own me (That's why my writing's so weird)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_)*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
It was 6 in the morning on a Saturday and Kurt was already waking up. He'd had a big enough shock last night on seeing that ghost. It had been so scary, that wild black hair, the white skin and the long dress. Kurt knew what ghosts looked like and that had to have been a ghost. Who in there right mind would wear such an outfit.  
  
As Kurt was thinking about this he realised that it was getting difficult to breath. Something was on his chest. It wasn't exactly heavy but his lungs were finding it difficult to force his chest out.  
  
Finally, Kurt opened his eyes. He just hoped it wasn't too early  
  
Two greyish blue irises stared down at him.  
  
"Guten tag" It was a voice that was going to haunt him for a while  
  
"KALAKI???!!!" he yelled  
  
"Shush!" Kayleigh said sharply "You'll wake everyone up!"  
  
"Oh wow, we can't have that can we?" Kurt said sarcastically  
  
"Kurt?" Kayleigh asked quietly  
  
"Ye-es?" Kurt groaned  
  
"Do you think I'm a Mary-sue character?" She asked  
  
"What? What's a Mary-sue?" Kurt moaned, he still wasn't fully awake  
  
"I'm not sure, but a girl called me one and it doesn't sound good" Kayleigh brooded  
  
"Why don't you ask your weirdo friends?" he yawned  
  
"That's rich coming from you mister tall, dark and fuzzy" Kayleigh smiled slyly  
  
"Kayleigh? How sharp is you tongue?" Kurt asked  
  
"Very, it's a British trait" she shrugged  
  
"Look, I'm guessing you don't like being insulted" Kurt noticed that Kayleigh seemed very far away as he spoke "But would you mind getting off me"  
  
"You look cute when you're asleep" she grinned "All peaceful and calm. Like the Buddha"  
  
"Please Kays, I can't breath" Kurt gasped  
  
Kayleigh rolled sideways and jumped up gracefully  
  
"Hey, I liked that nickname you gave me just a second ago" Kayleigh laughed  
  
"Let me go back to sleep!" Kurt moaned "That damn ugly ghost kept on giving me nightmares"  
  
"Okay, I'll be leaving now" Daisy said sharply in the door way and left  
  
"Kurt, Daisy was the ghost. She was just wearing her Victorian nightdress I guess I can't argue about the damn ugly bit though" Kayleigh shrugged  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" A flash of white appeared and Kayleigh was thrown onto the floor  
  
"YOU DIE KALAKI!!!" Daisy howled and pulled hard at her friends hair  
  
"Not my hair daisy!! Please not my hair!!" Kayleigh yelled  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!" Kurt yelled reaching the end of his patients  
  
Both Kayleigh and Daisy froze, Kayleigh's face fell so fast Kurt was shocked  
  
"Wanna go put everyone's hair in bunches while they sleep?" daisy asked  
  
"Okay" Kayleigh shrugged non committedly and left quickly leaving Daisy and Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, please watch what you say around kalaki, she takes everything to heart. That's why she so sad that someone flamed her on her favourite pieces of writing. Kayleigh, oh how can I put this without insulting her? She's not that bright. Writing is the only thing she's really good at" daisy explained  
  
"Oh" Kurt wished he didn't feel bad but he yawned again and Daisy left. Then he noticed something on the floor "Hey, Daisy. Kays left her bag" but no one came back for it.  
  
Kurt chewed this over for a moment  
  
"Oh well, it's in my room" he shrugged and got out of bed.  
  
It was a plain blue Nike bag but Kurt was interested. The fact that it was a girls private stuff didn't matter at the moment. He was a tired elf who'd missed his sugar rush. He wanted vengeance.  
  
Unzipping the top the first thing that Kurt noticed was Kayleigh laptop. He took it out carefully and laid it on the floor. There were some toiletries which he also took out. There also appeared to be some hankerchiefes too and Kurt held them up.  
  
Then he realised that they were panties. Lacy panties. He held back a scream and put those down too.  
  
At the top was a blue book. Kurt took it out curiously and began to flip through. He soon realised though that it was Kayleigh's diary and didn't read it. He wasn't that cruel though he noted the name 'Derek' in his mind.  
  
After that he found a CD player and some CD's (Best of 1999, Steps Gold, Geri Halliwell, X-men original score and now 49), several Disney DVD's (Kayleigh obviously still had a soft spot for kids films). But underneath he found something that shocked him.  
  
It was a comic book, an ordinary looking comic book. Except there was someone on the front.  
  
Him.  
  
"ARGHHHHHH!!" Kurt howled in absolute shock and disgust. There were a few things very wrong with the person on the cover:  
  
Reason#1) The person was an adult  
  
Reason#2) The person really did look horribly ugly in it  
  
Reason#3) HIS FACE WAS COVERED IN TATOOS!!!  
  
It looked all wrong to him, his fingers were fat, his nails were huge and his TAIL!! He didn't even want to go into the freak show that was his tail. It was very sad really.  
  
He noticed a CD-Rom that had written on it 'X2 Trailer'  
  
"Clearly I am in the next film" he noticed, "perhaps it's not so bad when I'm in motion" Kurt turned the laptop on and as he waited for it to load up he skimmed over the prequel comic book. From what he got he was in love with his adoptive sister and was given drugs so that he can 'Imaginary' marry an 'imaginary' sister. When he woke up to the dream he was beaten relentlessly for a few pages until finally he was given mind control drugs and killed someone.  
  
"Cheerful" he muttered  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Sarah was stroking Logan as he slept. She couldn't stop herself, he looked so dangerous and sexy. By now she's been doing it for a few minutes. The hair on his arms was incredibly thick, even thicker than Kurt's fur and really tough too. She felt around his knuckles, as if trying to find the hardness of metal under his skin  
  
"sarah? What are you doing?" Hannah was standing in the door way looking very confused  
  
"You have gotta' try this, he feels so nice!" Sarah flushed deeply  
  
"Do I have to remind you about what happened to Rogue when she accidentally woke Logan up?" Hannah said  
  
Sarah though back to her DVD, the image of Rogue with Logan's claws sticking out of her back suddenly appeared  
  
"Um, maybe I should go brush my teeth" Sarah leapt up and ran out of the room quietly.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Rogue woke up a few hours later, Kitty was still asleep but Rogue noticed something strange.  
  
Some one had done her hair up in bunches. Rogue laughed to herself at her room mate. Those bunches really did look dumb on Kitty, she looked like Heidi on Prozac. Rogue would never do something so stupid with her hair. Nobody knew it but Rogue was actually a very vain person, why else would she wear rings UNDER her gloves?  
  
Rogue groggily got up and began to walk over to her mirror. She wanted to give her hair a nice long brush. Rogue was very proud of her highlights, they were so different from how everybody else wore their hair.  
  
She stopped sharply when she saw the mirror. Some one had taken her favourite green lipstick and written all over her mirror.  
  
"Kitty!" She cried in a very annoyed way but Rogue realised from the message that it probably wasn't Kitty  
  
'Stay away from my Frenchy'  
  
Rogue raised one eyebrow. Nobody knew any French people at all. There had been no new exchange students and as far as she could tell. Whoever had wrote this had a very bad mental problem.  
  
"Kayleigh" Rogue sighed "Wait 'till ah get mah hands on her"  
  
With a tissue she began wiping the green mess off her mirror and then she saw her reflection.  
  
Not only was her hair in four plaits, someone had put wire in them to make them stick up. They'd ten plaited her highlights and put wire in those two.  
  
"I'LL KILL THAT BRITISH TWERP!!!!" Rogue yelled  
  
"Shut u-up" Kitty groaned from the other bed  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Toast. It's fairly straight forward to make and quite nice to eat. If you can't make toast them you have a problem, a very big problem.  
  
So the fact that black smoke was slowly rising up to the ceiling was quite a blow for the brits.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU MANAGE THAT SARAH!!" Daisy yelled  
  
"I have a toaster at home! This grill is annoying!!" Sarah defended herself  
  
"I wonder if this house has any fire..."  
  
A huge siren went off scaring all the girls half to death then a moment later masses of sprinklers appeared. Dousing them all from head to toe.  
  
"...alarms" Hannah finished her sentences a little sadly  
  
Sarah and daisy were the only one's in normal clothes and the others ran upstairs quickly before their tops all went see through.  
  
"Okay, how about I make something?" Kayleigh said helpfully  
  
There was complete silence for a moment before both girls burst into peals of laughter  
  
"Thanks Kalaki! I needed a laugh!" Sarah giggled  
  
"Hey! There are pop tarts here! Oh! I love pop tarts!" Kayleigh was practically drooling  
  
"Kalaki! That's gross, they're just a bunch of chemicals" Sarah complained  
  
"Tasty chemicals" her friend argued  
  
"Fine. If you can make them without blowing the place up them knock yourself out" Sarah sighed and left  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Next chapter along later. I have to catch up cuz I'm still a day behind myself. 


	6. 2 days

Another chapter!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Jean came downstairs and saw Kayleigh in the Kitchen making what smelt like pop tarts. Sarah was watching the discovery channel with Bobby and Hannah was playing around with the piano.  
  
"Bet you fifty the black wolf wins" Sarah bet the boy  
  
"You on" Bobby grinned  
  
There was a moments silence  
  
"No!! Gop to the left! The left!" Sarah cried  
  
"Yes! Get that brown wolf! No!!! Nonono!" Bobby suddenly yelled  
  
"Ah! Yes! Duck and weave baby! Gahhh!! Awww! I don't believe that idiot! It's protecting it's young!" Sarah cried in disgust  
  
"Boo-ya!!" Bobby yelled in triumph "Hey! You jerk! It just got me around the throat!"  
  
"Yeah well you just got me in the chest!" Sarah argued  
  
"[Sadly, the fight has exhausted both animals, there is now winner here for they will both die]" said the soothing voice over.  
  
Sarah and Bobby exchanged glances, groaned and both dug into their pockets. Bobby gave her two twenty dollar notes and a ten. Sarah gave him two tenners, a twenty, a fiver, 4 pound coins and two fifty pence coins.  
  
"Wow!" Sarah cried "You money is dull, there's no decoration on this thing"  
  
"We've got a president" Boddy argued "Yours is weird" he held up the fifty pence piece "This is MONEY?? It's not even round!" he looked at the notes and whistled "All those colours most be a devil to print"  
  
"Hold it up to the light" Sarah instructed  
  
"Hey!! It's your Queen!" Bobby laughed  
  
"yep, she's on the front their and instead of doing our prime ministers we do someone who's been important in our history on the back. See? That's Charles Darwin"  
  
"Charles who?" Bobby received a sharp slap around the head for the response  
  
"Uncultured git" Sarah grumbled and stalked off  
  
Jean shook her head and walked over to Hannah  
  
"Can you play?" She asked  
  
"Not really, none of us can. Kayleigh's the only one who took Music for her GCSE's. She's really brave" Hannah grinned  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cuz you have to write two songs for almost every term!" Hannah cried  
  
"term?"  
  
"I think you call it a semester" she replied  
  
"Ah"  
  
"You could ask Kayleigh to play one of her songs but she doesn't like playing in front of anyone she doesn't know" Hannah explained "Oh! Make Daisy sing with her!"  
  
"Daisy sings?" Jean asked  
  
"She's great, at least I think she is. Sarah and Kayleigh think she's real bad"  
  
"hmmmm" Jean thought deeply  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Hey big spender! Speeeeend, a little time with meeeeeeee!!!" Daisy sang, or at least that's what she was meant to be singing. Her mouth was full of toothpaste so it sounded as if she was singing :  
  
"Whey rig shprrrender! Shpeeeeend uh writtle taaaahm vittthh heeeeeee!!"  
  
Daisy loved to sing, preferably as loud as possible. And this was one her favourite songs. She sang it in the shower, she sang it in School, she never stopped singing really. Many times kalaki had put a firm hand over her mouth to shut her up  
  
'They just don't know real talent' Daisy thought haughtily 'Beisdes, I'm not the one with an elf fetish'  
  
Evan put his hands in his ears has he walked past  
  
"Ow! Hey! You really sound as if you're in pain in there! Want any asperin?"  
  
Twenty minutes later Scott found Evan handing upside down from the wall wrapped up in the shower curtain.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I DID IT!!" Kayleigh crowed happily, her hair was still damp from the sprinklers "I made pop tarts without injuring myself!!!"  
  
As she was carrying it over Kayleigh misjudged the distance between herself and the piano. Her knee connected hard with the wood and she winced very hard. The plate of pop tarts fell from her hands and would have hit the floor had Jean not been handy.  
  
Kayleigh blushed deeply "thank you"  
  
"Kalaki Herbertson, mobile disaster area" Hannah shook her head cheerfully  
  
"Ooowww! That really hurt" Kayleigh moaned and limed over to the table  
  
"Mmmm!! Strawberry" Hannah smiled and leap up to eat some  
  
"Come on Sarah! Eat one!" Kayleigh held a very cherry flavoured one inches from Sarahs nose  
  
"Daisy will kill you if she find out you made us this junk" Sarah pointed out  
  
"Eat now, care later" Kayleigh said easily  
  
"God, sometimes I think that's your motto" she sighed deeply but took a ginger nibble, then another, then another. Then she ate a whole mouth full. "I guess these aren't so bad"  
  
"Yaaaaaaa!!!" Kayleigh span around but not fast enough and she was pinned by noth Rogue and Kitty in half a second  
  
"What did you do to out hair!?!" Rogue yelled angrily  
  
"What? Can't you tell?" Kayleigh grinned cockily  
  
"Don't make us hurt you Herbertson" Kitty growled  
  
"Okay! So us four did almost every bodies hair weird, no big deal" Kayleigh argued  
  
"Yeah lay off" Sarah said from the table, now starting her second pop tart  
  
"What about the message on my mirror?!" Rogue said dangerously  
  
"Huh?" Now Kayleigh really was stumped "I didn't leave a message on your mirror!"  
  
"Sure you didn't" Rogue snarled angrily  
  
"Honest to god! I didn't!" Kayleigh defended herself  
  
"Well if you didn't who did?!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Daisy was looking for her Beauty and the Beast DVD. She wanted to play it on Kayleigh's Laptop but as she looked she couldn't find her DVD, Kayleigh's laptop or even Kayleigh's bag.  
  
Then she remembered her friend taking it into Kurt's room but not taking it out when they started doing hairstyles from hell.  
  
"It must be still in his room" Daisy said to her reflection in her mirror "I'll have to go back in and get it but he might go berserk if I wake him again" it suddenly hit her what she was doing "I cannot believe I'm talking to myself in a mirror. I have to kick the habit"  
  
She walked out of the room and into Kurt's.  
  
It looked as though his floor was covered in Kalaki's pants and bras, her opened diary was laid on the floor and Kurt was using her laptop. Daisy just stared at him for a moment. Kurt realised he was being watched and looked up, his skin tone dropped by about four colours until it was visibly grey.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Daisy asked slowly  
  
"Um,,,nothing!" Kurt closed the laptop suddenly so that she couldn't see  
  
"Oh my GOD!! You were looking at porn!!" Daisy screamed hysterically  
  
"No!" Kurt gasped "I was jus-!"  
  
"Eww! I cannot believe you went through Kayleigh's pants!! That's gross!!" daisy yanked the blue boy to his feet. "Here's something I learnt in Plymouth high school for girls"  
  
Kurt was laying semi conscious on the floor a moment later  
  
"Is that pert of the curriculum in England?" He gasped  
  
"Yeah, lots of perverts there" Daisy kicked him in the ribs and left with her nose in the air.  
  
"Perhaps I should take Kays her underwear now" Kurt gasped  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He only had a single pair in his pocket, there was no way he'd carry the small pile over to Kayleigh's room (even if it was right next to his). Unknown to him Kayleigh had returned to her room a moment earlier to change her clothes which were still wet.  
  
At the present moment Kayleigh had switch her tops and was looking around for a new pair of trousers. Her old ones were on the floor. A song came onto the radio and she turned it up. Bopping around to the heavy back beat.  
  
Kurt wanted to check that she was in first and opened the door a crack and looked in.  
  
The image he saw was so disgusting it could turn half the population of Japan catholic. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Kayleigh get on her bed and jump up and down happily.  
  
He should have moved, if he had moved nothing would have gone wrong beyond what had happened earlier. But Then Kurt felt that familiar feeling that you get when you know someone is standing behind you. Someone you don't want standing behind you.  
  
"Hi Kurt" said Kitty coldly  
  
"Are you about to do what I think you're about to do?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Please don't" Kurt begged  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Kitty gave him a sharp push and kurt went through the door. Kayleigh span around and saw Kurt staring up at her with a pair of her pants sticking out of his pocket. There was only one reaction she could do to that.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Man could she scream!  
  
The others would arrive within a matter of seconds.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* 


End file.
